


My super best friends wedding

by Lambqueen1



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambqueen1/pseuds/Lambqueen1
Summary: Kyle broflovski hasn't been home for 6 months, he went off to college after a certain event happened with his best friend. Now back in town for tweek and Craig's wedding he finds out that his super best friend and long time crush is getting married. Heart broken again he has to decide either to stop the wedding from happening, or give up on his long time crush





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have very sensitive contact, also I dont own south park. Please leave comments ♡♡♡♡♡

Kyle sat quietly at his table watching everyone dance, laugh, enjoy themselves. He sighed, he didn't want to be a downer but weddings always make him depressed and sad, it reminds him of everything he doesnt have. It reminds him of the one person he wants to be with but who doesnt want to be with him. Kyle sighed again. It's been at least half a year since he left for college, half a year since he's seen the man of his dreams. Half a year since the incident during bebes party. Kyle shook his head fast, not wanting to remember the incident, the reason he up and left southpark without a goodbye.

Kyle sunk in his chair, and made eye contact with a small blond in a black tucks. It was butters, who hadn't grown much since freshman year, he was still skinny and small, but happy as ever.

"well hiya kyle! I haven't seen you in a while! Kenny and I have both missed you!" Butters said beaming with joy. Kyle cleared his throat and sat up properly, wishing he was elsewhere.

"H-hey butters, it has been a while hasnt it," Kyle responded chuckling a little. "Man I've been so busy with college, I haven't had time to come back," Kyle added looking up. It wasn't a lie he had been extremely busy with college. Kyle was in pre-med, he was planning on becoming a doctor which was a lot of work.

"Well we have all really really missed you! Oh hamburgers I have to go find Kenny and bring him over! He was hoping you'd show up!" Butters said turning and running off before Kyle could stop him.

Kyle had successfully ignored everyone, he sat in the very back of the wedding ceremony, and he left right after the I do's so no one could see him. Now his cover was going to be blown before he even got to eat cake. Kyle was about to stand up but before he could someone sat down in a chair next to him.

"Leaving without saying hello jew?" The voice said, Kyle groaned and looked over cartman. Eric fucking cartman, he didn't look half bad anymore, a little chubby but buff and tall. Kyle pinched his the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Leave me alone fatass," Kyle said trying not to yell, he didn't want to disturb the people around him. He definitely didnt want anyone staring at him. Cartman laughed fixing his practically greasy hair.

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, is that how you talk to one of your best friends?" Cartman asked, not really wanting a response. "I mean we haven't seen eachother in what, six? Seven months?" He added smirking.

"We aren't friends cartman, in fact we are the furthest thing from it," he replied standing up. He was so ready for this day to be over and done with. Two hands were placed on his shoulder's and then wrapped around him, he looked at the person who was doing this. It was Kenny, someone he actually wouldnt mind seeing.

"Kyle buttercup and I have missed you, when he told me you were here, I almost didn't believe him," Kenny said holding Kyle tightly. Kyle turned and hugged Kenny back, catching a waif of cigarettes. "Why did you leave before we could say goodbye? Butters and I were just heart broken," Kenny asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Sorry, they wanted me to come down early," he lied giving an apologetic look, he wouldnt tell Kenny the real reason on why he left. Kenny looked like he didnt believe him but didnt say anything.

"Oh he's totally lying," cartman finally said while standing up, "if that were the truth he would have told stan," cartman smirked crossing his arms. "And his super best friend had no idea where Kyle was, in fact he seemed worried," cartman finished seeming pleased with himself.

When cartman said Stan's name Kyle's heart skipped a beat, he hadn't heard that name in a long time, in fact he tried to avoid anything to do with it. He blocked Stan's number and even deleted it, even though he knew it by heart. He unfollowed him on every social media website, and avoided anything to do with him.

"Oh shit you're right!" Kenny said letting Kyle go. "Stan was freaking out when we all couldn't find you, hell none of us could even call you," Kenny said backing up to stand next to cartman. Ok so Kyle hadn't just blocked stans number, he blocked everyone in south parks number except for his families, in fact he was planning on never returning to the small little mountain town. His mom blacked mailed him though and forced him to return for the holidays and this stupid wedding.

"I um my phone got stolen, and I didnt have all your contacts and stuff so i couldnt really call you or anything," Kyle answered lying again.

"You don't have your boyfriends number memorized?" Cartman asked mockingly. Kyle heart sank we he said that, not because he didnt have the number memorized, but because stan wasn't and would never be his boyfriend.

"No I dont have his number memorized, in fact I have no ones number memorized," Kyle lied again, he felt like his nose was growing like pinocchio. He had even important person number memorized, well except for cartman's number.

"Kyle," Kyle's name was all Kenny could get out until he heard a laugh, a laugh that made Kyle's heart sink into his stomach.

"Kenny you have to see this hilarious video of a cat wendy just showed me!" Stan announced walking over to them. Stan froze once he saw Kyle, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, but before he could even say anything Kyle shoved past them all. Not wanting to make a scene he left as fast as he could.

Kyle raced home as fast as his legs could take him, he shoved the door open slamming it behind him and ran up the stairs. It was quiet in the house, his parents and brother were at the wedding celebrating the fact that the town couple, tweek and craig were married.

Once Kyle made it into his childhood bedroom he shut his door fast and locked it. His heart was beating fast and he felt like a deer running from a hunter. He also felt stupid running away like a coward, too afraid to face the love of his life.

Kyle took a deep breath and laid back on his bed. Tears started to stream down his face, he curled into a small ball on his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very dark chapter. Just a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be adding my own character in this chapter. No it's not my new kid character. Just some jackass for this story. Because my brain cant imagine anyone from the group doing this to kyle.

It was about nine o'clock all four boys were getting ready for Bebes end of the year party. It was a huge graduation party Bebe was hosting, celebrating the fact that they all were finished with highschool. Basically adults being thrown out into the world.

"Your going to the party dude," stan said as he put last minute touches to his hair. Kyle was casually sitting on stan bed, crossing his arms and scowling, he absolutely hated parties. Not because he didnt have fun at them, but because everyone loses their brains at them. People drinking, smoking pop, having sex, Kyle just saw no point in them.

"Come on kyle it'll be fun!" Kenny piped up, "butters is going! So you have to go!" He added grinning.

"Just let the damn jew stay, he'll ruin the party, probably call the cops or be a huge stick in the mud," cartman added as he stuffed his mouth with chips. Kyle shot him a dirty look and scoffed.

"Fine I'll go, and I'm not a stick in the mud fatass, I just don't see the point in getting plastered," Kyle giving up but feeling incredibly stupid. He had an extremely bad feeling about this party. Kenny and stan basically jumped for joy, Kenny ran out of the room going to tell butters the news. Cartman sighed and stood up, mumbling about calling Heidi and he walked out.

Once all four boys got to the party everyone seemed to go their separate ways, Kenny went to butters kissing him as they greeted. Cartman found Heidi and they instantly began to argue, Kyle turned to stan.

"Seems like it's just us," but as he turned he realized stan wasn't behind him. Kyle scanned the room and saw stan with wendy with a stupid smile on his face. "I stand corrected, it looks like it just me," Kyle mumbled to himself and made his way to the kitchen. Music was blasting and people were dancing everywhere. Many were throwing back drinks or jumping into the pool that Bebe had. Kyle walked by tweek and craig who were in the corner making out, craig proposed to tweek at graduation, and since then they haven't been apart.

Kyle sighed as he watched them kiss, he wanted that, he was way to worried about college and school. He didn't have time to think about boys or girls, he had no time to fight wendy for stan attention. He was more worried about getting into a good college, getting his medical degree, and admiring stan from afar.

Kyle sat down on one of the lawn chairs, chainsmokers were blaring in the house as he made eye contact with a blond on the other side of the pool. They held eye contact for a bit and the blond began to make his way to him. Kyle heart began to speed up, and his face started to turn as red as his hair. The blond sat in the lawn chair next to him and smiled.

"Hey, you seem lonely over here," he said pointing out the obvious. Kyle nodded his head, he turned to face him and stared into his deep blue eyes. His eyes looked just like stans, he felt like he was looking and talking to stan.

"Y-ya I don't really go to many parties, my friends just dragged me along," Kyle finally spoke out, feeling a little sick.

"I get it, I normally don't go to parties either, but my cousin is hosting this one sooooo I have no choice." He said laughing gently, "my name is Stephen, what's your name?" He asked extending his hand. Kyle light took it and shook his hand.

"I'm kyle...k-kyle broflovski," Kyle answered stuttering as he answered. A smile formed across Stephen face.

"My cousin has talked about you a lot, she said that you have a nice ass, I'll need to see if that's true," he grinned. Kyle's face turned red again, he felt a little uncomfortable, he wasn't use to someone being so blunt. Stephen grabbed Kyle's hand pulling him off the chair and walking into the house. Kyle felt like he had no control of his feet, something was telling him to run but he didnt, he followed Stephen into Bebe kitchen.

"I'll make us some drinks," he said as Kyle sat down at the table, across from butters and kenny.

"Well hiya Kyle! Whos the boy?! He seems cute!" Butter asked enthusiasticly, butters had little hello kitty stickers on his face and Kenny orange poncho on. Kenny had his arm draped across butter shoulder, he raised an eyebrow when butters asked about Stephen.

"O-oh I um that's Stephen, he's um Bebe cousin," Kyle answered turning a little red again. Kenny crinkled his noise and eyed Stephen.

"I've never heard of him," Kenny said removing his arm from butters. He stood up pecking butters on the cheek before he leaves. Kyle follows him with his eyes as Kenny makes his way over to stan.

"Heres your drink!" Stephen says as he pops out of no where, Kyle jumps almost knocking the drink out of his hands. "Hahaha sorry sorry, god that was adorable," he says lighting rubbing Kyle back. Kyle quickly grabbed the drink and drank some of the liquid, he wasn't much of a drinker so as soon as he tasted the alcohol he coughed hard.

"Sorry I must over made it way to strong," Stephen said as he sat down next to him.

"I'm butters!" Butter blurts out happily. Butters and Stephen began to talk, Stephen draped his arm around Kyle shoulder as they talk making Kyle blush. Kyle looked for Kenny and stan, as soon as he found them he saw as they argued about something, and made gestures towards the three of them. Kyle wondered why they were fighting. Most likely about how stan forced Kyle to come to this party, than practically ditched him. Or maybe Kenny had a bad feeling about Stephen too? Maybe he was trying to get Stan to at least come and show some intrest in the group.

After about twenty minutes and two drinks later Kyle started to feel a little fuzzy. He didnt drink much, so he wasnt used to alcohol, Kenny and butters were laughing with Stephen, Kyle was busy trying to keep his eyes open.

"Hey, you ok? Let's go upstairs," Stephen whispers into Kyle's ear, sending chills down Kyle's back. They both stood up, Stephen explaining to Kenny and butters about tucking Kyle into bed. Kenny seemed to be objecting to this, but Kyle was way to hammered to pay attention. He took his leave and began to climb the stairs, sleep sounded nice, very nice, his legs felt heavy and exhausted. He pushed the door to a random room open a plopped down on a bed.

After about ten minutes Stephen waltzed In, Kyle wasnt paying attention as his eyes began to close. Before they closed he felt someone undressing him, he launched himself upward shoving Stephen back hard.

Stephen growled and shoved Kyle down on the bed harder, putting his hand over Kyle mouth he continued to undress him. Kyle struggled, still feeling drunk and fuzzy he tried hard to fight off Stephen. Stephen managed to get Kyle's hands tied to the bed post, Kyle started to tear up. 'No this cant be happening to me' he screamed into his head.

Stephen had Kyle fully undressed a minute later, he began to take his clothes off releasing Kyle's mouth. Kyle yelled out which caused Stephen to stuff a dirty shock into his mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut! If you dont I will kill you!" He yelled at Kyle.

Ten minutes later he had finished attacking Kyle, he had his way with Kyle's body, touching him, using him and soiling him. Kyle was a virgin until that night, saving himself for when stan changed his mind or when he found the right person.

Stephen passed out next to Kyle after the ordeal, Kyle somehow managed to get his hands untied. He quietly and quickly got dressed shaking. He was sore, he was bleeding, and had bite mark's all over his neck.

He made his way out of the room, not even thinking about what he was doing, just letting his feet drag him. He stumbled into Bebe bedroom hearing a scream, as he looked up he saw a naked cartman on top of Wendy. Kyle not even thinking mumbled sorry and closed the door, he stumbled down the stairs, over a passed out stan on the floor with a bottle of vodka in his hands. Instead of even attempting to wake stan up Kyle stumbled out the door without any shoes on. The walk home felt like it took hours. Every so often Kyle stepped on a throne, or a sharp rock. Causing the drunken Kyle to stumble and cruse loudly. 

Once he made it home, he climbed the stairs, making his way to his shower. He had to get that awful person smell off of him, he had to clean himself. Kyle slowly looked into the bathroom mirror not even recognizing himself. Feeling used, hopeless, and all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be on a plane for 7 hours. You'll be getting a pretty good amount of chapters hopefully haha.

Kyle panted in bed for a bit and fixed his hair, this was the first nightmare he's had in months. He looked around his room, it was quiet and dark sighing he grab his phone. He had a new message from Ike, he typed in his password elfking smiling as he typed it in. He scanned the message. 'Hey Kyle, mom and dad are extremely drunk, pretty sure there was a Jersey person at the wedding. We got a hotel, wont be home until morning.'

Kyle sighed as he read the message, he was rarely alone in the house, and he liked it that way. He stood up slowly and opened up the curtains on his window. He peered and the window across from his, stan window was right across from his. He sighed, he had to admit he missed stan. He missed their long talks, their sleepovers, and sneaking out to see eachother at night. The light was on in stan room, Kyle quietly peered at it then closed his curtains. He laid down in his bed and fixed his hair. Maybe he should talk to stan, and say what? Sorry for ignoring you man I just got attacked at Bebe party and saw your girlfriend cheating on you. Jesus how could he exactly say that? It would completely crush stan, he might even go emo again which would be terrible.

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in deeply. As he did that a loud bang rang from down stairs. He jumped and scanned the room, he grab his golf club from when he was little. Kyle quietly made his way down the stairs careful not to make any noise or turn on the lights. He heard another bang and class shattering.

"Fuck" said the voice, Kyle choked back a whimper, he made his way behind the man. Kyle lifted the the golf club over his head, but before he hit the person in front of him the person turned around fast. Kyle widen his eyes, he and stan stared at each other.

"W-what exactly are you doing?! Why did you break into my house!?" Kyle asked feeling his blood boil. Stan looked at his feet. "Ypu cant just break into my house stan!" Kyle yelled.

"I just...I had to see you! You wont answer my calls or my texts, and it's not really breaking in if you guys keep the window open," stan said fixing his hair.

"What!? That doesnt mean you have permission to break in!" Kyle yelled. "Are you drunk or something?" He asked stepping close smelling his breath.

"No dude I'm not drunk, will you stop yelling, someone might call the cops," stan tried to calm him down. Once Kyle calmed down stan wrapped his arms around him, Kyle began to shove him.

"Get off of me stan!" Kyle yelled starting to shove him harder, stan wrapped his arms around him more. Kyle shoved him and slapped him hard across the face. He began to hyperventilate and back up.

"Ah fuck!" Stan yelled, he looked at Kyle starting to get worried as Kyle slowly went into a ball. "Kyle? Kyle? What the hell is going on are you ok?!" Stan asked coming closer to him. He was incredibly worried, hes never seen Kyle act like this before.

Kyle took a deep breath shaking still, he slowly stood up and faced stan. "S-sorry I'm ok, im...ok I think." Kyle said stan eyed him and took a deep breath.

"Kyle what the hell happened?" Stan got ready to grab his shoulders again. Kyle avoided him and sat onto the couch. Stan sat next to him, trying his hardest not to touch him, "Kyle, please tell me what happened," stan insisted one last time.

Kyle took a deep breath, mentally preparing what exactly he was going to say, he could actually tell stan what happend. Stan would look at him differently, the same way he did when butters and Kenny started dsting, or when tweek and craig became a couple.

"My...classes are just really working me to the bone," Kyle finally said after a long silence. Stan narrowed his eyes, he took in a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Kyle, I know that's not the real reason, did cartman do something to you? Is that why you're so afraid?" Stan asked. Kyle stared at him, he didnt know why but he felt angry, pissed, stan just assumed it was cartman. He didn't think there was any other reason why Kyle would be mad.

"Get out of my house stan," was all that came out of Kyle's mouth. When. Stan didn't move Kyle turned swiftly, "leave!" he felt tears filling up in his eyes. Stan didn't move, Kyle shoved him to the floor hard, he brought his knees up to his face. Hoping when I brought them back down, stan would be gone.

Of course when Kyle brought his knees back down from his face, stan was still sitting in the floor watching him.

"I'm getting married," stan finally told him, causing Kyle to look at him.

"Your getting married?" Kyle finally asked. Stan nodded his head, "she cheated on you," Kyle finally blurted out. Stan face fell as he looked at him.

"H-how exactly do you know that?" Stan finally asked after a few minutes. Kyle stucked in his breath, trying not to remember everything from that night. "How do you know kyle!? Was it you?! Is that why you ran off?!" Stan was yelling at Kyle, making Kyle jump.

"No it wasnt me! Kind of hard to cheat with her when I'm fucking gay stan!" Kyle yelled back at him. That took stan a back a bit. He shook his head, making Kyle see red. "It was fucking cartman Stan," Kyle yelled out at him again standing up.

"Cartman made you gay? I mean I knew he liked you but....." stan began to ramble.

"Stan shut up! Cartman didn't make me gay! Wendy cheated on you with cartman," he yelled again. Stan bursted out laughing. "Its not funny stan! I saw it at Bebe party after Stephen and i," Kyle frozen. He felt sick saying that name.

"Stephen.......that guy from the party," stan julted to his feet. "You had sex with that guy?! Jesus Kyle! Him really?!" Stan was yelling at Kyle louder now. Seeming jealous.

"What!? No I jesus stan no I didnt have sex with him! Well I didnt......willingly at least," Kyle mumbled the last part.

"Wait what!? Wait how do you know wendy and cartman?" Stan was asking a lot of questions. It was making Kyle dizzy and shakey.

"I saw it after......after Stephen, a-attacked and i.....walked in on them," Kyle finished

"Wait.....Stephen attacked you?! Wait Kyle are you ok?!" Stan asked forgetting about the whole wendy cheated on him. He grabbed kyle gently and looked him over. "Kyle we have to go to the police," stan said again lightly pulling Kyle to the door.

"What!? No no no! Nothing even happened! Lets just drop this!?" Kyle yelled. He made his way to the kitchen, no one would believe him anyways. He was drunk, he was gay, and he had no proof.

"Kyle! Dude! You can't let that guy get away with this!" Stan yelled at him.

"I dont want to do this!" Kyle yelled. "I'm.....why dont you care about wendy and cartman?" Kylenfinally asked.

"I.....I do but you were raped kyle......that's serious! Besides, you were also drunk, so maybe you saw cartman and Heidi," stan said.

"Excatly, I was drunk! So no on will believe me! And it was six months ago" Kyle turned feeling tears form in his eyes. Stan hugged him tightly, he kissed the back of Kyle's head.

"Dont! Please dont," Kyle felt angrier, stan didnt know anything.

"Kyle, itll be ok," he said as he grabbed Kyle and hugged him. Kyle didnt realize that, that hug was all he needed. He broke down completely. In the man that he loves arms.


End file.
